


Праздник

by winni_w



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Простые честные стволы гораздо лучше, - нахмурился седой Ной"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2012.

\- Простые честные стволы гораздо лучше, - нахмурился седой Ной.  
\- Па, но ты только подумай, как здорово полетят клочки по закоулкам! - воскликнул Коннор.   
\- И потом, это даже безопасней пистолетов, - добавил Мерфи, умоляюще глядя на отца.  
\- Хм. Ну что ж, думайте сами, - нехотя произнес отец в бороду.  
\- Спасибо, Па! - крикнул Коннор.  
Братья МакМанусы соскочили с табуреток и понеслись через темные сени; ругаясь и толкаясь, ссыпались с высокого крыльца. Мерфи уцепился за ручку узкой двери рядом с лестницей, распахнул, после чего оба ринулись внутрь. И застряли.  
\- Твою мать, сдай назад!  
\- Нет, ты сдай, идиот! Ай! - Это Мерфи заехал локтем в лицо Коннору.   
\- Придурок! - Коннор мощно пнул брата в лодыжку. Мерфи выпал на улицу, держась за ушиб, освобожденный шпрот Коннор рухнул в каморку, и тут же богатырски задребезжал жестью на весь двор. Брат испуганно кинулся вслед.  
\- Что с тобой?.. А-а, об ведро убился, - выдохнул Мерфи, и не выдержав, заржал, складываясь пополам.  
\- Отъебись, - мрачно ответил Коннор, потирая лоб и включая свет. - Давай лучше о деле подумаем.  
Он откинул брезентовую ширму со стеллажа: на полках стояли коробки, на каждой белела аккуратная бумажка: "Нитроглицерин", "Толуол" и прочее. На самом деле, содержание коробок было перепутано - что внутри, знала только семья МакМанусов. Коннор, не мешкая, вытащил и поставил на верстак маленькую коробочку, обклеенную старыми обоями. Прикнопленная записка предупреждала корявым почерком: "Цукаты для мелких".   
Мерфи закрыл за собой дверь, отрезая солнечную Ирландию от чулана. Коннор приподнял крышку "Цукатов", и оба склонились над коробкой, восхищенно вздыхая.  
Внутри лежали изящно перевязанные пакетики. Мерфи взвесил на ладони один из плотно набитых пластиковых мешочков. Запахло серой.  
\- Думаешь, хватит? - затаил дыхание Коннор.  
\- Попробуем, - пожал плечами брат.  
Он аккуратно положил мешочек на верстак.   
\- Кого мы накажем? - поинтересовался Коннор.  
\- Бреннана? - задумчиво спросил Мерфи.  
\- Давай!   
Бреннан был старым, тощим негодяем, жившим через пару кварталов в личном особняке жмота-хозяина лесопилки. Седые усы его топорщились в стороны всякий раз, когда он оглушительно орал на молодых МакМанусов, - а те пробегали мимо его дома почти каждый день. Словом, пора было его проучить.  
**  
Они пошли на дело ночью, когда на небосвод взошла полная луна. Отец спал, убаюканный полпинтой домашнего виски; вся деревня спала, ее беленые домишки и зеленые луга мирно дышали в августовской тишине. Ничто не мешало вершить задуманную месть.  
Близнецы прокрались по тропинке в густых зарослях крапивы, подойдя к черному ходу особняка. Коннор передал мешочек Мерфи, тот аккуратно развязал его и принялся рассыпать едко пахнущий порошок узкой дорожкой. Обойдя вокруг жилища Бреннана по аккуратно утоптанной земле, они закончили круг и насыпали небольшой отросток.  
Коннор щелкнул спичкой и поднес к дорожке. Порох ярко вспыхнул, пуская искры и белые клубы. Пламя в момент домчалось до собачьей будки, окружив ее яркими трескучими вспышками. Конуру заволокло дымом, и в нем панически гавкал невидимый старый пес. МакМанусы давились от хохота.  
\- Какого хера тут творится?! - завопила кухарка, грохая дверью особняка, и братья тут же помчались прочь. Не хватало еще, чтобы поймали да всыпали по задницам. Бреннан скулил и лаял вослед.  
**

 

**  
Братья прокрались по тропинке в густых зарослях крапивы, подойдя к черному ходу особняка. Коннор достал из кармана небольшую гранату и передал брату. Ребристая лимонка приятно тяжелила руку Мерфи. Он щурился на богатый дом хозяина лесопилки, примериваясь, куда лучше кинуть.  
\- Ну! - с восторгом поторопил Коннор.   
Мерфи размахнулся и запулил гранату в окно на втором этаже. Они точно знали, что там ночевал именно богач, а не кто-либо еще. Только в его спальне были шикарные бордовые портьеры, сейчас подсвеченные лампой, так что окно рубиново сияло.   
Едва МакМанусы отбежали на безопасное расстояние, как послышался смачный грохот. Стекло лопнуло, и из окна кулем вывалился хозяин. Двор особняка был ярко освещен, и братья хорошо видели глубоко посеченное тело, истекавшее кровью. Богач молчал, вероятно, его контузило. Зато вопила прислуга, выбегавшая в беспорядке из дома.  
Братья переглянулись и побежали обратно. Они уже были рядом с соседским домом, когда оттуда донеслось гулкое кукование настенных часов. Мерфи вдруг остановился. Коннор, притормозив, недоуменно обернулся. Часы в доме прокуковали полночь.  
\- Ну, брат, теперь нам семь лет, - произнес Мерфи.  
\- С днем рождения, - серьезно кивнул Коннор и крепко пожал руку близнецу.


End file.
